


What Dreams May Come

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Perchance to Dream [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Subdrop, spanking is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dark chocolate?” Clint raised his eyebrows as he watched Coulson carefully peel back the gold foil. “What, do I merit strawberries and champagne too?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes,” said Coulson, as if that were already a foregone conclusion.</i>
</p><p>Set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4288074/chapters/10840004">Chapter 23</a> of <i>Awakening</i> but can also be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> What I said at the end of [_Awakening_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4288074/chapters/9713322) is true; I do have real life matters I need to do. However, it's been less than a week and I already miss this 'verse! I have a few extra scenes rattling around my head that I'm writing down when I have the time; some were mentioned in passing during the story.
> 
> This first one takes place after [Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4288074/chapters/10840004) of _Awakening_ , but you can also read it as a standalone.

Clint breathed in Coulson’s scent, a hint of the expensive cologne Coulson liked to wear when he wasn’t on mission rising from his T-shirt mixed with the earthier scents of musk and sweat. Coulson may have been able to make him laugh just moments before but subdrop had left him with a heavy feeling that weighed down his limbs. It made him want to second-guess everything he’d said and done that night, to analyze every gesture or change in tone from Coulson for signs that he was unwanted.

Coulson dropped another kiss onto Clint’s forehead and Clint relished the burst of warmth that followed in its wake, easing the tension from his body. His jumbled thoughts were starting to calm, lulled to rest by Coulson’s close proximity. He still needed to sort through them - why did he feel a hot spike of shame and guilt when he thought about how much he enjoyed the spanking? - but he was starting to feel that that could be done some other time.

“I have something for you.”

Clint could hear Coulson’s heartbeat, steady and strong underneath his ear. He couldn't hold back a noise of protest when he was jostled from his position, Coulson’s upper body twisting as he reached out for the nightstand.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Coulson apologized, pressing another kiss to the top of his head. Foil crinkled as he unwrapped the outer paper covering of the large bar of chocolate in his hands. “I save this for special occasions.”

“Dark chocolate?” Clint raised his eyebrows as he watched Coulson carefully peel back the gold foil. “What, do I merit strawberries and champagne too?”

“Yes,” said Coulson, as if that were already a foregone conclusion.

Clint’s arm tightened around Coulson’s waist. He had no idea how Coulson was able to make him feel so cherished with only a few words, sometimes even with just a single glance, but he never wanted it to stop. He watched as Coulson broke off a small piece and obediently opened when it was brought to his lips.

The overwhelmingly sharp bitterness of his first taste almost made him spit the chocolate back out in surprise. He stopped himself though, sensing Coulson’s gaze on his face. Clint closed his eyes and let the chocolate melt slowly on his tongue. The bitter taste gave way to a rich, mellow sweetness, enhanced by the spice of some kind of chili that set his lips tingling. He licked his lips as the last of the chocolate melted and swallowed.

“Okay, now I get why they say chocolate is an aphrodisiac,” he said, opening his eyes and looking up at Coulson.

Coulson was looking back at him with a dark, hungry look. He set the bar aside and guided Clint to lie back in one smooth motion, his mouth settling firmly over Clint’s. He coaxed Clint’s lips open and lazily licked inside, chasing the last traces of the bittersweet treat. Clint moaned softly and fisted Coulson’s shirt, pulling him closer and arching into the kiss. That gut-wrenching feeling of abandonment was slowly starting to fade, soothed by the press of Coulson’s body against his, the grasp of Coulson’s hand at the back of his neck. Coulson began to ease back and Clint resisted the urge to tighten his grip, to pull him close and never let him go.

Coulson didn't move far though. He braced himself on his forearms, his blue-grey eyes staring intently into Clint’s. His thumb swept gently over the sensitive skin of Clint’s neck, sending sparks of electricity skittering through him.

“Clint,” Coulson said, his voice low and intense.

Clint yawned right in his face. A huge, jaw-cracking yawn that seemed to come up from the depths of his toes.

Mortification swept through him; he felt like his face was on fire. “I'm sor- ” he started to say but another smaller, but no less embarrassing, yawn interrupted him.

Coulson chuckled. “You came twice tonight, Clint,” he said with a smile over Clint’s stammered apology. “I'd be insulted if I hadn't worn you out.”

He stretched upwards to turn off the bedside table lamp; Clint’s mouth went dry at the sight of Coulson’s bicep flexing as he braced himself on one arm before the room plunged into darkness. Coulson settled on the bed next to Clint and immediately pulled him into his arms.

Clint relaxed into the embrace. He was already starting to drift away when he felt the press of Coulson’s lips to his forehead.

“Sleep, sweetheart.”


End file.
